Realidad Alterna
by orenji hokage
Summary: Decidí ponerle ese nombre porque es en sí una realidad que nunca podría pasar. Trata sobre el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha y de las medidas que se tomaron para ello... es yaoi o shonen ai, y es un Shikasasu, denle una oportunidad!


Hola de nuevo! otra vez vengo con otra historia, shonen ai o yaoi, no se la verdad a ver que sale; como siempre, pero esta vez sera de una pareja que nunca me había imaginado... un Shikasasu, y es que la culpa la tuvo unos fan art que vi y que me hicieron sangrar de la nariz XD, ne, no es para tanto, pero sí me encantó la parejita, así que quise escribirles un cuentito, a ver que tal, bueno, como dije, es un shikasasu, denle una oportunidad a la pareja, vamos! ^^**  
**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.**

Espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**1 Una misión imposible.**

-Dejarlo sin vigilancia sería algo imprudente, después de todo lo que ha sucedido me niego a aceptarlo de nuevo sin que tenga a un shinobi especializado que esté como su guardián; tendrá algo de libertad, no puedo decir a eso que no, pero sí será una libertad condicionada...

-¿Libertad condicional? -preguntó Tsunade al viejo consejero que seguía meditativo en cuánto a que previsiones tomar debido al regreso de Sasuke a la aldea de Konoha- estoy de acuerdo que sea así por un tiempo, ya que creo que es necesario debido al carácter del chico, más no sé cómo vaya a tomar todo esto Naruto.

-Debería de tomarlo de buena manera -exclamó- estamos siendo benévolos con él, admito que el tener al único Uchiha que sobrevive al clan y a la guerra nos es una ventaja de cualquier manera; pero tampoco vamos a dejar a la ligera u omitir el hecho de que se porto como un rebelde y traidor a los intereses de nuestro pueblo... Tsunade, tu sabes cómo él estuvo también detrás de esta guerra y del lado del enemigo.

-Tal vez se mantuvo luchando por su propia conveniencia...

-De igual manera, nunca prestó su ayuda para nuestra aldea -dijo el consejero y entrelazó los dedos viendo hacia algún punto inexistente de ese cuarto- por una parte yo también quisiera darle mi apoyo a Naruto y hacer caso omiso a todo esto y dejarlo que ande libre por Konoha, pero sabemos que estamos hablando de Sasuke, y ese muchacho, desde pequeño, siempre ha demostrado una cercanía a la oscuridad... no lo puedo culpar debido a todo lo que sufrió, pero también le dimos nuestro apoyo y él lo rechazo -se puso de pie y miró a Tsunade con determinación- no se hable más, Tsunade, sí aceptamos a Sasuke en la aldea de nuevo, va a ser con vigilancia.

-Esperemos que lo tome a bien -suspiró Tsunade y salieron del cuarto viendo de nuevo a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura de pie frente al escritorio. Tsunade tomó asiento y los consejeros tomaron también asiento al lado de ella. Naruto estaba impaciente, podía sentir como se encajaba a sí mismo las uñas al apretar nervioso los puños; Sakura sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza mientras Sai parecía indiferente a todo eso, solo una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y Kakashi, aunque se le veía bastante tranquilo, se sentía nervioso por dentro, ya que Sasuke había sido parte de su equipo y le tenía en estima. Tsunade los miró y deposito después su vista en Sasuke, el pelinegro tenía una mirada orgullosa y se podía ver rencor en ella; Tsunade sabía que el consejo que le había dado el anciano era verdad, ella también habría querido que las cosas fueran de otro modo, pero era necesario, debido al temperamento que demostraba el Uchiha, que el que se le pusiera un vigilante era lo mejor. Al menos durante un tiempo, ya se encargarían de decir cuándo se retiraría esta vigilancia al ver los avances en el comportamiento del pelinegro.

-Hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Tsunade y tensó más los nervios de los presentes en el salón, Naruto la miraba como deseando transmitir sus pensamientos a los de la hokage y dejara libre a Sasuke; Sakura se mordió los labios y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, totalmente nerviosa; Sai siguió con su sonrisa y Kakashi pasó saliva con dificultad. -Debido a cómo se presentaron los hechos y tomando en cuenta la participación de Uchiha Sasuke en esta batalla; pensamos que debería ser castigado... -Naruto abrió los ojos de más, Sasuke frunció el ceño verdaderamente molesto, Sakura ya sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a salir de los ojos y Kakashi apretó los puños; todos sabían bien el esfuerzo y la lucha que Naruto enfrentó para traer de vuelta a Sasuke por el buen camino; y esto no le había sido fácil ya que el Uchiha estaba envuelto en las sombras de la venganza, el odio y el rencor hacia Konoha; primero por lo que había sucedido con su clan y después al enterarse de que todo había sido planeado por los consejeros y el hokage y encima, le habían dado esa encomienda maldita a su pobre hermano mayor, que tenía un corazón noble y bueno. Sasuke había sufrido mucho durante esa época, y su única fortaleza y deseo de vivir cada día, había sido el de consumar una venganza a Konoha, que había sido la causante de todos sus males; pero casi a finales de esa guerra; el haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar de vuelta con Itachi y que éste le hubiera explicado sus motivos para haber aceptado esa misión, y la lucha y habladuría de Naruto para hacerle entrar en razón, le habían abierto los ojos, al menos, un poco y había decidido retornar a la aldea, siendo animado por el mismo Naruto; pero ahora, Sasuke se arrepentía de verdad al haber tomado esa decisión.

-Pero cómo va a ser castigado sí ya todos hemos sufrido bastante con esta guerra, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto impotente al escuchar esa sentencia- yo sé que Sasuke actuó mal, pero ahora él ha cambiado tebayo! -apretó los puños, Sakura se mordió los labios, a ella también le dolía su compañero.

-Naruto... -le llamó Kakashi, pero el rubio estaba enrabietado con Tsunade por haber permitido que los consejeros le lavaran la cabeza y castigaran a su entrañable amigo.

-Entiende Naruto que esto lo hacemos por el bien de Sasuke y de la aldea -le trató de explicar Tsunade ya también con el ceño fruncido, pero Naruto la volvió a interrumpir.

-Sasuke también es parte de la aldea, dattebayo! -le gritó- y él también ha sufrido con esta guerra; Sasuke solo estaba confundido... -pensó Naruto recordando los antiguos pensamientos del pelinegro, pero ahora que ambos sabían la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha, y qué no podían decirle a nadie la verdad de lo que había sucedido y de Itachi; Naruto sintió que iba a ser difícil el que entendieran el sentir de su amigo- él también ha sufrido pérdidas en esta guerra... -se mordió los labios- así como todos nosotros; Sasuke también ha reconocido que él había actuado por un pensamiento que estaba mal infundado, pero no es verdad que al final también ayudo a que terminara esta maldita guerra?

-Sabemos que Sasuke también ayudo Naruto, pero el hecho es que...

-Qué deben mostrarle que nadie se puede burlar de Konoha? ... ¿qué Konoha es orgullosa y no perdona los errores de su pueblo?, aunque éstos hayan sido impuestos por la misma aldea?

-Naruto... -lo calló Kakashi, pues temía que el rubio abriera la boca de más y terminara divulgando la verdad de Itachi. Sasuke cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sabía que Naruto trataba de ayudarle pero el rencor que sentía por dentro le comenzaba a carcomer de nuevo el corazón; ser castigado después de todo lo que hizo Konoha con Itachi y con su clan? Sentía cómo si la aldea realmente odiara a los Uchiha, sus pensamientos se cortaron de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

-Entonces yo también pido ser castigado!-exclamó llamando la atención de todos en el salón- yo también cometí un error muy grave, tebayo!

-De que diablos estás hablando, Naruto? -preguntó Tsunade ya exasperada.

-Yo cometí el error de haberme creído superior a Konoha -exclamó apretando los puños- yo pensé que podía acabar con la guerra por mis propias manos, porqué mi deseo de ser hokage y haberme hecho más fuerte me nubló la razón; porqué me olvidé de mis amigos, me olvidé de todas las cosas por las cuales estaba luchando, las cuales eran las mismas razones que había olvidado: mis amigos, toda la gente que habita Konoha... porqué, mierda, Konoha somos todos dattebayo! y Sasuke también es parte de ella, y sí estaba luchando también era por él! porqué él estaba equivocado, porque estaba confundido... pero yo sé que Konoha no es solo un nombre impuesto por los antiguos fundadores, Konoha es su gente, es mi familia... Tsunade-sama -Naruto golpeó el escritorio con una mirada suplicante- no castigues a Sasuke, dattebayo! te lo pido de favor, tebayo! -La mujer se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Naruto... sí me dejaras hablar podrías ver que lo que hemos decidido hacer con Sasuke, no es tan peor cómo lo que sea que te estás pensando -le dijo molesta y Naruto la miró confundido.

-Ah no?

-No -Tsunade se puso de pie y caminó por el salón mientras hablaba, Sasuke seguía con la cabeza baja- sabemos que Sasuke también es parte de Konoha, Naruto, no somos estúpidos -Sai amplió más la sonrisa- así cómo también sabemos que Sasuke es una parte importante de nuestra aldea...

-Lo es dattebayo! -Naruto sonrió sintiéndose unánime en ese pensar con la hokage.

-Deja de interrumpirme, baka -lo regañó Tsunade.

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama -se rió con nervios, ya le carcomía la cabeza escuchar esa sentencia que tenían pensada para su amigo.

-Sasuke es una parte importante para Konoha, y lo necesitamos para que siga luchando junto con todos ustedes; sólo que no podemos dejar pasar todas las cosas sucedidas que cometió antes de su regreso a la aldea; es por eso que nos hemos visto obligados a que reciba una atención especial por un tiempo.

-¿Atención especial? -preguntó Naruto confundido y no era el único, ya que Sasuke miraba a Tsunade sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-Hemos decidido que Sasuke estará acompañado por un vigilante, un shinobi que estará a cargo de acompañarlo y vivir con él durante el tiempo que sea necesario y el cual, nosotros estableceremos en base a su comportamiento.

-¿Un vigilante? -preguntó Sasuke bastante ofendido por aquella sentencia- yo no necesito niñera!

-No es una niñera, Sasuke -lo regañó Tsunade- y sabemos que no lo necesita, pero esto lo hacemos por dos razones, primera: que sepa ganarse de vuelta la confianza de Konoha y segunda: para que vaya aprendiendo a socializar con sus compañeros y aprenda a tomarle cariño a sus conciudadanos...

-P-pero... -iba a replicar totalmente en desacuerdo de esas dos razones, ya que primera: Sasuke le importaba mierda si Konoha confiaba en él o no y segunda: él no tenía porque andar de "amiguito" de todos; las razones que le daba la Hokage eran basofia para él, eran un montón de cursilerías que no tenía por que soportar.

-Sasuke -lo miró Tsunade a los ojos tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico, Naruto miraba la escena totalmente atento, él bien que conocía la forma de sentir y ser del Uchiha y era por esa razón que estaba convencido de que las razones que le había dado Tsunade a su amigo no eran de peso para él- entiendo que se sienta incómodo con esta medida que hemos tomado, pero quiero que entienda una cosa; él que una persona se aisle en sí misma, solo conlleva a soledad y esa soledad termina convirtiéndose en odio y rencor hacia los demás; el compartir los pensamientos o sentimientos no nos hace débiles, al contrario Sasuke, nos permite ir madurando hacia una etapa diferente de nuestras vidas, hasta llevarnos a convertirnos en personas de bien, sin rencores y sabiendo perdonar a los demás es que podemos limpiar nuestras almas para ver un futuro con mayor claridad, tanto para nosotros cómo para los demás, entiende esto?

-... -Sasuke solo bajó la vista al piso, no podía negar aquello ya que sí lo hacía, era seguro que le quitaran ese castigo y le impusieran otro tal vez peor; así que era preferible el aceptar las cosas que le decía Tsunade, cómo quiera, nadie lo iba a cambiar ni se iba a dejar moldear por los pensamientos de personas que ni siquiera habían sufrido todo lo que él mismo había pasado; qué iba a saber Tsunade de sentirse la última persona con vida de todo un clan, de saber que no contaba con familia, de que los temores y dudas de las personas le hubieran ocasionado la muerte de sus seres más queridos, su familia. Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Estamos contentos de que haya recapacitado y por fin, regresado a Konoha, el lugar al cual pertenece... -dijo Tsunade mientras Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar el rincón en el que habían aventado a todo su clan; realmente los Uchiha habían pertenecido a Konoha? Más bien le parecía que eran cómo los invitados incómodos de Konoha. Sasuke suspiró molesto- y agradezco a su antiguo equipo de que lo hayan presentado ante nosotros para haber tomado estas decisiones que son de suma importancia para nuestra aldea y para su propio bien.

-Etto... Tsunade-sama- volvió a interrumpir Naruto mirando a la mujer todo confundido- ¿porqué dices "antiguo equipo", tebayo?

-No tengo porqué estar informándole todas las resoluciones a usted, verdad Naruto? -lo miró con regaño; Naruto miró a Sasuke sintiéndose preocupado y a la vez con duda respecto a que iba a pasar o que tenía pensado la hokage hacer con su amigo; ya que el rubio tenía la idea y estaba convencido de que Sasuke seguiría siendo parte de su equipo -por el momento, es todo... pueden retirarse a excepción de Sasuke, gracias.

Naruto salió sintiéndose totalmente preocupado, veía a Sasuke aún parado delante del escritorio de la hokage y no podía dejar de verlo cómo si estuviera indefenso, Naruto sentía que era su deber el estar al lado del Uchiha para defenderlo de cualquier cosa que le llegaran a decir o a exigir al chico; se mordió el labio todo nervioso. Sakura le tomó una mano, llamando su total atención.

-Naruto-kun -le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo- Sasuke va a estar bien, deja de preocuparte.

-Pero quien sabe que cosas le va a decir la vieja Tsunade -se excusaba preocupado- y también ese grupo de vegetes del consejo quien sabe que le vayan a meter a la cabeza y ...

-Naruto -Sakura lo abrazó y Naruto totalmente sorprendido y cortando sus pensamientos debido al impulso de Sakura, la miró enrojecido hasta las orejas y embelesado con la chica, que era la primera vez que le mostraba una muestra de afecto de ese tipo- ya has hecho suficiente por Sasuke, él sabe cuidarse solo y sí ahora esta aquí, en Konoha, es por tí Naruto -le sonrió- Sasuke estará bien, ya lo verás.

-T-tienes razón, Sakura-chan -se rascó la cabeza todo apenado- es sólo que quiero mucho a Sasuke y tengo miedo de que lo lastimen y vuelva a alejarse de nosotros...

-No lo hará Naruto- le dijo ahora Sai- podría apostar a que ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto y que no tiene, al parecer, más deseos de venganza, te ha dado un lugar que ni el mismo sabe que te lo ha dejado...

-No te entiendo ni mierda, dattebayo... -exclamó Naruto todo confundido viendo a Sai como si fuera un alien.

-Qué pienso que Sasuke te ha dejado entrar a esa parte que él tanto esconde, que te has vuelto parte de su familia... por así decirlo, y creo que debido a que Sasuke no cuenta con nadie, y que a pesar de que quiera aparentar de que se vale por sí mismo para todo, cosa que no dudo, como quiera siente ese vacío que es necesario llenar, y ese vacío lo ha llenado contigo; es por eso que no creo que abandone Konoha de nuevo.

-En serio crees eso, dattebayo?

-Tal vez... -dijo aún con la sonrisa falsa.

-Estoy seguro que así es y ahora Sasuke y yo seremos como hermanos, dattebayo! -exclamó totalmente emocionado, causando una gota de sudor en la frente de Sakura y una sonrisa divertida en Kakashi, que sonreía de ver a su equipo totalmente integrado como era antes.

-Vamos al Ichiraku a comer ramen -los invitó Kakashi- demos tiempo a que terminen de hablar con Sasuke y regresaremos para ver que pasó.

-Estás empezando a pensar con claridad, Kakashi-sensei!- dijo muy sonriente Naruto y se alejaron hacia el Ichiraku, mientras Shikamaru entraba a la oficina de la Hokage preguntándose para que le habrían mandado llamar.

Shikamaru entró a la oficina encontrándose todo en silencio, el ambiente se sentía pesado y si se podía ver, había unos hilos de hielo e indiferencia entre el Uchiha y el consejo de Konoha; Shikamaru se interrogó más su presencia ahí, pero cómo era requerido, optó por seguir con el curso de las cosas y evitarse la molestia de andarse preguntando para que era requerido, de igual forma se iba a enterar . -Me mando llamar Hokage-sama.

-Así es Shikamaru -dijo Tsunade y entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio, miró al chico de la coleta en el pelo, tenía la misma mirada despreocupada de siempre y la flojera con la que casi siempre se le veía -sabemos de su inteligencia y de su actuación durante la batalla y ya nos habíamos juntado el Consejo y yo para determinar algunas cosas referentes a ustedes; en su caso, el promoverlo a ser un miembro de la ANBU.

-¿La ANBU?- preguntó Shikamaru pensando en que sería muy problemático el ejercer algunas misiones, sobre todo por las cosas que exigían el estar dentro de una organización como esa- estar dentro de la ANBU sería problemático, aunque reconozco que podría ejercer un buen papel como el recabar información y ese tipo de cosas, aún considero que sería mejor el que se me hiciera mejor un jounin.

-Siento tener que informarle que ya tomamos la decisión y será un miembro de la ANBU, lo encuentre problemático o no -lo regañó Tsunade y Shikamaru solo suspiró inconforme- y ya le hemos encomendado una misión: usted será el encargado de cuidar a Sasuke durante el tiempo que nosotros consideremos necesario.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Sasuke y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo y mirándose entre sí, totalmente inconformes con esa orden -yo no toleraré el que sea vigilado por alguien como Shikamaru! -objetó Sasuke.

-Es demasiado problemático el vigilar a Sasuke- se quejó también Nara- primero porque podría utilizar su sharingan sobre mí y burlar fácilmente la vigilancia y segundo, porque no quiero, es demasiado problema para mí el hacer esa misión... ¿porqué no lo vigila Kakashi que es el encargado de su equipo?

-Primero -golpeó Tsunade el escritorio- como hokage no tengo porque estar explicando las razones de porque hago las cosas a subordinados como ustedes, y segundo, porque confiamos en que su capacidad de planear estrategias, debido a su inteligencia, lo hacen el más apto para esta misión. Además, también se ha decidido que Sasuke formará parte de la ANBU.

-¿Yo en la ANBU?- preguntó sin poder evitar el recordar a su hermano.

-Así es -dijo Tsunade ya cansada de estar discutiendo y presentando razones de porque hacía las cosas a todos- cómo dijimos antes, eres un miembro importante dentro de Konoha, Sasuke, sabemos que te has hecho fuerte y que tus habilidades se han desarrollado a un nivel mucho más alto de lo que imaginamos, y es por eso que personas cómo usted nos hacen falta dentro de ésta organización. La inteligencia de Shikamaru y las habilidades que usted tiene, Sasuke, los harán un equipo fuerte y temible dentro de Konoha.

-¿Yo hacer equipo con Sasuke? -preguntó Shikamaru- imposible, es demasiado problemático para mí.

-No le estamos preguntando si esta de acuerdo con esto, Shikamaru -lo volvió a regañar Tsunade ya con la vena en la frente inflamada- se lo estamos ordenando; además, Sasuke vivirá en su casa para que la vigilancia sea constante... queremos evitar temores y habladurías en la gente, y si queremos que haya paz de nuevo en el pueblo, va a ser necesario que esa confianza vuelva a resurgir.

-¿En mi casa? -preguntó Shikamaru sintiendo una invasión a su propiedad- eso es demasiado problemático!

-Es una orden -advirtió Tsunade, siendo interrumpida por el otro chico.

-Por lo que veo, Konoha piensa que soy un peligro para ellos... -dijo aún encabritado y bastante ofendido Sasuke.

-Cómo si no lo fueras... -respondió Shikamaru enfadando más al chico.

-No te consideramos un peligro, Sasuke -intervinó Tsunade- y tampoco decimos que lo seas, ¿no es verdad, Shikamaru? -miró ahora al chico que solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- solo queremos prevenir a futuro, por sí es que existieran personas que tengan miedo debido a todo lo que sucedió en la batalla; espero que éste de acuerdo en que muchas de las cosas que sucedieron fueron en manos de cierta persona de su clan.

-Estoy consciente de ello -dijo entre dientes y muy a su pesar, Sasuke odiaba estar en esa situación.

-Bien, por lo pronto es todo -dijo Tsunade y les entregó los uniformes de la ANBU al par de chicos- la reunión para nuevos miembros de esta organización será dentro de un día, ya que hicimos una excepción en el caso de ustedes informándoles desde antes su nuevo cargo en Konoha; mañana es que se celebrará una reunión en el pueblo para hacer los nuevos nombramientos de sus demás compañeros, así que a pesar de que ya se les informó a ustedes de su nueva situación, espero verlos en esta reunión junto con sus demás compañeros, ¿queda claro?

-Sí... -dijo molesto Shikamaru de pensar en que tenía que llevarse a Sasuke a su casa dentro de poco.

-tsk... -se escuchó el chasquido de dientes en la boca de Sasuke, Tsunade solo los miró y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Es todo, pueden retirarse -dijo, apenas iban a salir ambos chicos cuando de nuevo escucharon la voz de la hokage que les llamó- antes de que se me olvide, Shikamaru -éste volteó con muy mala cara- necesito que me traiga un informe del comportamiento de Sasuke cada fin de mes, ¿esta claro?

-Qué mas... -contestó en queja.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó ofendida.

-Qué está perfecto -dijo y salió empujando a Sasuke por la puerta, el cual al sentirlo se ofusco.

-Qué sea la última vez que me empujas, Nara imbécil- le advirtió.

-Cállate Uchiha -le respondió totalmente enojado- no me estés amenazando o harás que te amarre una tela alrededor de los ojos; también le advirtió- no voy a caer en las trampas de tus ojos, entiendes?

-Cómo si tuviera necesidad de emplear el sharingan en alguien de tu nivel, imbécil...

-Di todo lo que quieras pero te recuerdo que tu libertad depende de mí, así que será mejor que vayas cambiando y reconozcas tu lugar ante mí, que si yo quiero puedo hacer que te encierren en prisión, ¿entiendes, Uchiha?

-Vete a la mierda, Nara...

-Ya estoy a un lado de ella, Uchiha... -se intercambiaron unas miradas mortales y siguieron su trayecto hacia casa de Shikamaru; en el camino se encontraron con Naruto que al verlos corrió como loco hacia su encuentro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, dattebayo?- preguntó sintiendo que por poco el ramen se le salía por la boca debido al esfuerzo de alcanzarlos- ¿porqué estas con Shikamaru, Sasuke?

-Es una orden de tu hokage, teme -dijo ofendido y sin querer mirar al grupito que ahora se acercaba también; Sai con su sonrisa falsa y estudiando la situación, Sakura mirando preocupada al par de chicos que casi lanzaban fuego de los ojos y Kakashi que ya se temía la situación.

-¿Una orden? -preguntó Naruto todo confundido- pero pensé que... - de pronto comprendió todo- ¿no me digas que tú eres quien va a vigilar a Sasuke, dattebayo! -preguntó espantado señalando a Shikamaru que bufó fastidiado.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-P-pero porqué tú? -preguntó el rubio todo incomprendido- yo soy quien debería vigilar a Sasuke, no tu, dattebayo!

-Naruto -interrumpió Kakashi en este caso- todos sabemos que eres apto para hacerlo, pero sería muy probable el hecho de que terminaras desobedeciendo la orden de Tsunade y al final ni siquiera vigilaras a Sasuke -luego miró al pelinegro que parecía ofendido con aquella explicación- no digo que seas alguien digno de desconfianza, pero órdenes son órdenes, Sasuke y un ninja siempre debe cumplir el objetivo de la misión que se le asigna.

-Pero Sasuke es nuestro compañero, dattebayo!- siguió reclamando Naruto- además está en nuestro equipo tebayo!

-Tsunade-sama tendrá sus razones, Naruto-kun- quiso calmarlo Sakura, y la voz de Shikamaru los hizo voltear.

-Sakura tiene razón -dijo cruzado de brazos a lo que Sasuke pensó que ese Shikamaru era un farsante con aires de grandeza- ya eso de que estemos en equipos se ha acabado...

-Qué quieres decir, Shikamaru? -preguntó Naruto sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Qué a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar para la mayoría de nosotros -dijo Nara- ya los equipos en los que estábamos formados están disueltos debido a que se asignarán nuevos cargos a todos...

-¿Entonces me van a convertir en hokage, dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto radiante de felicidad, pero Sakura se encargó de quitarle la felicidad con un buen trancazo en la cabeza.

-Qué imbécil... -masculló Sasuke entre dientes.

-Una conjetura bastante apresurada, Naruto-kun -exclamó Sai.

-Vamos chicos -intervino Kakashi- ya saben que ese siempre ha sido el sueño de Naruto...

-Lamento aguadarte tu final feliz, Naruto, pero al parecer Tsunade tiene otra idea en mente...

-Eso que llevan ahí son uniformes de la ANBU? -preguntó Naruto intrigado e interrumpiendo a Shikamaru.

-Sí -suspiró el chico bastante ahuevado de tener que explicar todo- se nos nombró a Sasuke y a mí como miembros de la ANBU, y mañana...

-Yo también seré de la ANBU, dattebayo! -interrumpió Naruto totalmente emocionado y viendo alegremente a Sasuke.

-No tengo ni idea de que te vayan a nombrar -exclamó Shikamaru- pero lo cierto es que "hokage" no.

-No importa, dattebayo! -sonrió Naruto totalmente feliz- por lo pronto seré de la ANBU cómo ustedes, tebayo!

-Bueno, ya mañana veremos cuáles serán esos cargos nuevos -dijo Kakashi- de igual forma, sabremos apreciarlos con honor, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí!- sonrió Sakura emocionada de pensar en cómo se le nombraría mañana a ella, seguro iba a ser muy emocionante todo- por fin vamos a avanzar a un grado más alto!

-Creo que después de la batalla se lo merecen -dijo finalmente Kakashi- y, por cierto, ¿a dónde iban ustedes dos?

-Es algo problemático de explicar- se fastidió Shikamaru, ya deseaba llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama y olvidarse de que tenía a un inquilino en ella- cómo Tsunade quiere que la vigilancia a Sasuke sea completa, mando a que viviera en mi casa...

-S-sasuke v-viviendo contigo, tebayo? -preguntó infartado Naruto.

-Eso dije.

-tsk... -Sasuke chasqueó los dientes al escuchar de nuevo la orden que llevaba.

-Al menos tendrás compañía, Sasuke-kun -atinó a decir Sakura tratando de que el pelinegro viera el lado bueno de las cosas, lo cual hizo que fuera merecedora a casi un amaterasu de parte del Uchiha- ... bueno... eso creo... -mejor se calló la boca.

-Cada minuto que pasa me arrepiento más de haber vuelto... -exclamó Sasuke.

-Por eso estás siendo vigilado, baka... -refunfuño Shikamaru- lo pondré en tu informe... -sonrió sarcástico.

-Yo haré que no te arrepientas de haber vuelto a Konoha, Sasuke!- le animó el rubio- o dejo de llamarme Naruto, dattebayo!

-Será bueno ir eligiendo un nuevo nombre para ti, Naruto-kun -sonrió Sai.

-Usuratonkachi sería el más apropiado para este teme... -opinó Sasuke ya fastidiado.

-Al mal paso darle prisa- opinó Shikamaru quien comenzó a caminar siendo seguido, a la fuerza, por el Uchiha; mientras eran observados por el resto del grupito.

-Confía en mí, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto a Sasuke, quien solo le hizo una mala seña con la mano.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan quedado dormidos frente al monitor. Ya veremos que pinta para todos y que me siga trabajando la musa en la cabeza que la tenía bien perdida hacía unos días, pero espero... que haya vuelto, y espero que se quede porque cómo que he estado con un bloqueo mental que para que cuento, en fin, gracias por leer! ^^_


End file.
